Generally, when an electronic appliance operates, heat is generated from electronic components included in the electronic appliance. At this time, when the generated heat is not rapidly discharged to the outside of the electronic appliance, the electronic components are influenced by the heat, with the result that these electronic components may not perform their intended functions. Specifically, due to the heat generated from the electronic components, parts or appliances adjacent to the electronic components may cause noise and malfunction, thus reducing the life time of the electronic appliance.
Recently, as electronic appliances have become high-performance, high-function, light-weight, thin, short and small, electronic components have been required to have a large capacity and high integration. Under such circumstances, the performance and quality of an electronic appliance depends on how to effectively dissipate heat generated from parts of the electronic appliance.
Thus, various heat dissipating methods have been attempted in order to remove the heat generated from such electronic components. As such heat dissipating methods, fin-fan cooling, thermoelectric cooling (Peltier cooling), water-jet cooling, immersion cooling, heat pipe cooling and the like have been used. Meanwhile, recently, in accordance with the trend of electronic appliances becoming slimmer and smaller, devices for effectively cooling electronic components and devices for effectively dissipating heat generated from electronic components have been required.
For this purpose, in ultra-light and ultra-slim appliances such as notebooks, mobile phones and the like, methods of removing heat from electronic components by attaching a heat dissipating tape thereto have recently been attempted.
However, a conventional heat dissipating tape is problematic in that its conductive substrate is fabricated in the form of acryl foam, so there are limitations in making the conductive substrate slimmer and improving its heat dissipating capacity. Further, the conventional heat dissipating tape is problematic in that, when external force is applied to a product in the procedure of fabricating the heat dissipating tape, the product is extended or contracted, so the heat dissipating tape is damaged even at the time of refabricating this heat dissipating tape, and thus it is impossible to reuse the heat dissipating tape. Moreover, the conventional heat dissipating tape is problematic in that alumina or the like is used as heat dissipating powder, so the surface of the heat dissipating tape becomes rough, with the result that the external appearance thereof becomes poor, a conductive fiber is easily stripped, and the product thereof is frequently damaged.